


Day 1: Smoking

by FireFaceOutlook



Series: Corazon Week, 2k16 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Corazon Week, Gen, Parent Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFaceOutlook/pseuds/FireFaceOutlook
Summary: Law gave an exasperated sigh, hurrying forward to peel off the jacket and throw it on the ground, stomping out the flames in a familiar motion from his very childhood. Then he turned off the stove and used a dish towel to pat it out.  When he was finished, he turned to scold his companion and was pulled into a tight hug.
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Corazon Week, 2k16 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739920
Kudos: 52





	Day 1: Smoking

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: Decided to post my old works from Corazon Week 2k16.**

Law stepped off the bus, uncomfortably warm in the spring weather of Dressrosa City, but entirely unwilling to shed the black and yellow sweater he'd been accompanied with in the cold recesses of Flevance in the country of North Blue. He adjusted his bag strap so it wasn’t digging into his shoulder and started walking down the street. His phone rang and he answered it with an eye roll when he read the name flashing on his screen.

_Doflamingo._

“What?” he asked shortly.

_“Why Lawsie, what a rude way to greet your uncle,”_ the man on the other end whined.

_Childish as always,_ Law thought.

“What do you want?” he prompted, annoyed.

There was a soft scoff. _“When are you arriving?”_

“I'm already here,” he sighed. “I'm about three houses away or so from Cora's place.”

_“Ah.”_ There was a pause. _“Well, I won't be able to come and see you or Roci until tomorrow.”_

“What a pity,” Law said, voice full of biting sarcasm.

_“I know!”_ Doflamingo acted as if Law wasn't being rude to him. _“Fufufu, anyway, I'll see you tomorrow. Tell Roci I said 'hi'!”_

Then the other man hung up and Law put his phone in his pocket, mumbling darkly about pink feathers and where he'd like to stuff them. He reached the house he'd been aiming for and didn't bother to knock as he entered. The first thing to greet Law was the heavy scent of smoke. He set his bag by the door, toeing off his shoes before venturing further into the house. His first destination was the kitchen; he wasn't surprised to find his father figure desperately trying to put out a fire on the stove while simultaneously trying to slip out of his black feathered jacket, which had also been lit up in flames, most likely from the cigarette dangling from his lips as he cursed.

“Cora-san?” Law called, and the tall man froze in the motions, though the fire continued to blaze.

“Law?”

The man turned to face him, face bathed in a sheen of sweat, probably from being surrounded by fire. Law gave an exasperated sigh, hurrying forward to peel off the jacket and throw it on the ground, stomping out the flames in a familiar motion from his very childhood. Then he turned off the stove and used a dish towel to pat it out. When he was finished, he turned to scold his companion and was pulled into a tight hug. He couldn't stop his nose from scrunching up slightly from the cigarette smoke, but at the same time it was a familiar comfort. He returned the hug, peering up at the bright grin he was receiving.

“I'm just home for spring break.”

“After being away forever for college,” Corazon complained, but then he was back to smiling. “We'll have so much fun, won't we? Doffy and I planned a couple outings and...”

He pulled away as he went on about what they could do, going to the stove and taking the pan, scraping the burnt remains into the garbage as Law sat at the kitchen table, watching Corazon's cigarette smoke curl around his head like a halo.


End file.
